That God Damn Tie
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Set after Dance Fever-because Logan and Garrett have always seemed more than friends to me and the look Garrett gave Logan in that suit screamed slash-my first Rated M Fanfic-my first slash fanfic- please read and review and tell me what you think but please no flames- if your not a fan of slash then this is not for you and you better stop here.


**Hi so this is my first Slash/Rated M Fanfic-**

**This is Garrett and Logan Romance so if you don't like that then this would be the part where you stop reading.. **

**Please no flames or language please if you don't like this pairing don't read..This is set after Dance Fever because Logan in a suit and that conversation with Garrett just screamed slash to me. **

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

That God Damn Tie

Garrett's been desperate all day, when he and Logan have the house to themselves after the dance he is desperate to show Logan what that suit has been doing to him all day-established Garrett/Logan smut.

Lindy and the girls had gone to Jasmine's for a sleepover to discuss Cherry and her antics and Mr and Mrs Watson had been out for dinner and when they had rang a little bit after ten, they had sounded pleasantly drunk and had told them that chances are they were heading back to a motel and wouldn't be home. Logan had been gleeful rapidly recovering from his "brush with death" and focusing more on crushing his lips to Garrett's in celebration. He was still wearing his suit and all Garrett wanted to do was rip it off him, preferably with his teeth.

The two of them Logan and Garrett had been actively together for at least a year. In truth the two boys felt like they had been together and had started secretly dating when they were fourteen, had done everything together and had been each other's first over a year ago. It was difficult-while the both of them knew that their friends and family would be supportive (Logan was sure that Lindy and Jazmine would through a party in celebration) they just weren't there yet, so they chose to keep it quiet enjoying the other's company. They generally kept up a good façade in school and had only asked out girls for the dance as a cover story but Garrett had nearly thrown all of their hard work out of the window today, because Logan had decided to come into English in that suit.

Jesus Christ that suit. It had fitted him perfectly the pants showing the muscles in his ass to perfection making Garrett almost drool. The pants had almost outlined Logan's dick and watching them move when he moved was enough to make his mouth water, and then there had been that tie. That little piece of blue silk that had flittered a thousand fantasy's into his mind. He could see clearly the tie wrapped around Logan's forearms straining, the blue clashing with Logan's tan skin. That fantasy had kept him hard all week and it was enough to make him cry, all week he had shown a rather impressive restraint not to jump Logan where he had stood, and tonight he was going to act on it. He knew that Logan knew what his suit was doing to him, he was smirking a little and doing torturous things like bending over to pick up a pencil his ass near Garrett's face causing the boy's eye's to roll back into his head.

Logan was still in the suit even now as he hung up the phone. He had barely had enough time to turn around before Garrett had pinned him against the wall mouth crushed against his, tongues dancing together his dominant streak that only came through when they were in bed causing Logan to choke slightly moaning before curling into his body. By the time Garrett had finished turning Logan's lips a delicious shade of red, making them swollen and raw from all the biting he had the boys tie and belt off.

Logan shed his jacket greedily making quick work of the time they were apart by stripping all of his clothes as did Garrett. When the two boys were naked Garrett moved quickly pinning Logan against the wall nipping at his neck "I've wanted you all week" he growled pulling Logan's legs around his waist watching Logan's eyes roll back at the contact. "All I've wanted is to tie you down with this damn tie and fuck you until you can't remember anything other than my name" Logan moaned in an answer raking his nails down Garrett's back in response moving his mouth away from Garrett's neck he nodded vigorously unable to form words.

Garrett grinned before dropping Logan and spinning him against the wall pinning his arms behind his back just above his gorgeous ass and wrapping his tie tightly around them locking them firmly into place. He turned around to see Logan grin and before he knew it his boyfriend was on his knees in front of him taking his hard as hell cock into his mouth.

Logan grinned as he felt Garrett's hands run into his hair gripping tightly. He loved it when Garrett got like this the shy and awkward boy melting into the dominant sexy god. He concentrated on Garrett's cock the silk around his hands making his skin feel alive, listening to the beautiful sounds that came from above him.

Garrett moaned again before pulling Logan's hair making his head fall back mouth sinfully red and open. "God" he said breathlessly "Your just gagging for this aren't you?" Logan nodded his eyes wide. Twisting his body so his cock ran the length of Logan's check watching his eyes widen as he fought against Garrett's hold trying to nuzzle his nose against Garrett's length. Garrett smiled again God he loved how desperate his boyfriend could get.

He pulled back keeping only the first inch or so of his dick in Logan's mouth watching the way his boyfriend moaned around it mouth stretched obscenely wide. Deciding to be crueller (because he had had to suffer more cold showers in the past week than in the past month) he pulled back again watching the way Logan's eyes widened struggling against the hold of his arms, grinning at the way that now all Logan could do was tongue at the tip.

"Do you want me to come in your mouth Logan?" he almost smiled at the desperate look on his boyfriends face, he shrugged feeling Logan struggle against the bonds of the tie. "No" he said more to himself feeling a slight thrill of victory at the sight of a desperate, begging Logan, he had to bite his lip to keep himself from letting go "I think I'm just gonna come all over your pretty little face instead." Logan stared brain short circulating at the tone of his boyfriend's voice, never had Garrett ever gotten like this-the change was a sexy as hell and he made a mental note to go out and buy more suits.

It took less than a second for Garrett to let go. Cum spurted from his dick onto Logan most of it catching in his mouth but some of it hitting him on the check and the eyebrow.

Pulling his satisfied boyfriend up and kissing him softly before cleaning up his face, he pulled him closer and backed up before he fell on the couch. Logan on top of him, he moved his arms rummaging in his jeans until he found a spare condom, producing from the back of sofa one of Logan's bottles of lube, all the while Logan peppered his neck and the top of his chest with kisses. He ran his hands soothingly over his back watching and listening to Logan's muttered I Love You. He kissed Garrett softly He grinned when his boyfriend moaned back arching at his hands on his dick. Logan bent down gently licking and kissing Garrett's length smiling at the moans that came from above, he was so focused on wrenching moans from the beautiful boy above him he didn't feel Garrett's hand sliding down his front until he was too late.

Garrett grinned evilly as Logan panted harshly in his ear opening his legs so Logan could fit in them perfectly. "I love you when you're like this Logan" he said softly "you're all open and inviting and you're just perfect" Logan sniffed in response and buried his head in Garrett's shoulder, pulling his hand away Garrett reached for the forgotten condom slipping it on before reaching for the lube. He drenched three fingers in it before inserting one at a time into Logan watching as each time his mouth fell open. He varied his pressure with each finger until he found his boyfriends prostate and then slowly began to stroke watching Logan completely come undone above him.

When he thought that he was only seconds away from watching his boyfriend lose it he pulled out and before Logan could say or do anything he reached behind him and used the tie still keeping his hands behind his back to lean up and thrust straight in Logan's warm and tight heat.

The effect was instantaneous-Logan began moaning in earnest tilting his head back Adam's apple bobbing up and down in relief of finally getting what he wanted. Grabbing his hips and forcing him upwards thrusting wildly feeling himself becoming undone Garrett managed to say in-between breaths "you looked so sexy in that suit Logan god so, so sexy-all I wanted to do when I saw you was jump you" Logan grinned once before desperately trying to move his still tied arms. Taking pity on his boyfriend Garrett untied them watching as the blue silk finally fluttered to the floor. Logan linked their hands together desperately rocking forwards face the picture of bliss. It was enough to tip him over the edge and seconds later Logan followed.

Logan fell on top of him reaching behind him with his free hand for the blanket that was slung over the back of the couch. Garrett pulled out of Logan softly and helped cover the two of them, before reaching back to link their hands again. He placed a soft kiss on Logan's forehead and then mouth before Logan placed his head on his chest, running his hand through Logan's damp hair. "I Love you Garrett" Logan muttered softly looking up eyes shining with love. Garrett smiled back "I love you to Logan". Cuddling each other until they were virtually inseparable skin sticking together, they stayed there hugging each other Garrett's hands stroking Logan's hair softly almost rhythmically and Logan occasionally kissing Garrett's chest the two of them still holding hands. It was quiet until Logan mumbled only inches away from sleep "I need to get some more suits, that was hot" Garrett let out a sleepy chuckle before the nights activates took a hold on him and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Like I said before this is my first Rated M Fanfic- I do have some more slash ideas so please let me know what you guys thought.. criticism always helpful... **


End file.
